1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cleaning apparatus for a gun barrel which can clean the inside of a gun barrel in which rifles are arranged.
2. Description of Related Art
After shells are fired, foreign matters generated after a charge of gunpowder or ammunition is burnt are stuck onto the inner face of a gun barrel, and hence, shells fired are deteriorated in accuracy. Therefore, a gun user removes particulates and foreign matters stuck on the inside of the gun barrel and rubs with inhibited oil after using the gun barrel.
In general, differently from small-sized guns which are personal portable firearms, firearms with a large-sized bore, such as self-propelled guns and towed artillery guns, are not disassembled for cleaning or anti-corrosion to be maintained or repaired.
Therefore, in order to clean the inside of the gun barrel, conventionally, the gun user connects a brush bar to an end portion of a connecting rod and carries out the repetitive pushing/pulling operations of the connecting rod into/from the gun barrel to remove particulates stuck to the inner circumferential surface of the gun barrel, but it is hard work requiring lots of manpower, time and physical strength.
Therefore, various technologies to automatically clean the inside of the gun barrel have been proposed, and Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0007407 filed by the inventor of the present invention and granted to the inventor is one of the technologies.
The technology disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0007407 relates to an apparatus for cleaning the inside of a gun barrel which is operated by a motor and rotates or reciprocates a cleaner mounted outside the cleaning apparatus while entering the inside of the gun barrel so as to clean the inside of the gun barrel. The cleaning apparatus can clean the inner faces of rifles formed on the inner side of the gun barrel in order to provide a rotary force when shells are fired, clean the gun barrel even though a cleaning tool is worn out, and is easy to replace the cleaning tool with a new one.
However, people demand an improved cleaning apparatus for a gun barrel which is easier to replace the cleaning tool connected to a cleaning member, is improved in durability of the cleaning member, is more convenient to replace and repair the cleaning member, and makes the cleaning tool connected to the cleaning member by a relatively simple structure be correctly movable along the rifles without departing from the rifles of the gun barrel.